


Ruin Me For Everyone Else

by onmyjetbitch



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: Actors, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean is Real, Barebacking, Boyfriends, Bratty Wang Yi Bo, Bunny Xiao Zhan | Sean, Creampie, Dressing Room Sex, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Jealous Wang Yi Bo, M/M, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Possessive Wang Yi Bo, Protective Wang Yi Bo, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex on Furniture, Top Wang Yi Bo/Bottom Xiao Zhan | Sean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 09:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onmyjetbitch/pseuds/onmyjetbitch
Summary: "Fuck me. Please, stretch me out Yibo. Claim what's yours, I'll never go to anyone else. I can't.." Xiao Zhan spoke with great difficulty. "Ruin me for everyone else. Please."
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Comments: 3
Kudos: 127





	Ruin Me For Everyone Else

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me. This is my first time writing an explicit one shot so spare me the criticism please. I'll do better next time, and if you haven't read the tags, it's not beta read so be warned.

Xiao Zhan felt someone tug on his neck by the tie he had wrapped around it, his eyes immediately watered as he was pulled inside a random room. 

Before he could come in terms with his surroundings, a pair of lips engulfed his in a bone crushing strength. He whimpered as his hands found the blue hair. 

"Y.. Yibo!" He gasped as soon as the lips left his only to brush against his once again, leaving feathery kisses on ever inch as if soothing the effect from the previous first kiss. Xiao Zhan's small hands came up to Yibo's face, creasing his cheeks. His eyes smoothened and he smiled as him. 

Wang Yibo looked blown away, puffed lips, messy hair and cheeks as red as blood. It seemed like he had ran all the way to here. He buried his head into Xiao Zhan's shoulder, sneaking in a few sniffs of his scent. "Zhan ge you were so amazing."

Xiao Zhan chuckled and massaged Yibo's scalp. "Why are you here Yibo, weren't you supposed to be in the audience?"

Yibo thrusted his hips forward, his erection spoke for him as he bit down where Xiao Zhan's neck met his shoulders. 

"No marks, puppy." Xiao Zhan said, regretfully. He loved being marked by Yibo. Being claimed by him whenever he could be, letting him leave his bite marks and wearing them with pride whenever they were alone. He couldn't afford to risk it especially when he had to go back to the stage in about an hour. 

Yibo groaned and bit down, hard. Xiao Zhan whimpered. Something had definitely happened, Yibo wasn't normally like that. Xiao Zhan kissed the side of Yibo's head, encouraging him to speak up. 

"The guy I was sitting with wouldn't stop talking about you." His grip on Xiao Zhan's waist tightened. "I wanted to punch him so bad Zhan ge. His nerve, talking about you like that in front of me. If there was no one around, I would've beat his ass until he would've been buried inside the sofa. Piece of shit."

Xiao Zhan giggled. "He didn't know, Yibo."

"No." Yibo stressed he finally brought his head out of the crook of Xiao Zhan's neck. "He still shouldn't be allowed to say these things about you."

Xiao Zhan's neck burned, he sighed. "Tell me."

Yibo shook his head. Instead of speaking this time, he untied the tie from Xiao Zhan's neck, rubbed him where it had been tied up and looked at his bruised lips. "Hands on the vanity."

Xiao Zhan opened his mouth to say something, as if to sooth him but closed it right away. It's not like there's anything he could say that would make Yibo less angry so he obeyed. He walked to the vanity across the dressing room he recognised as his own and placed his hands on the wooden desk Infront of the mirror. He waited for Yibo and watched him walk towards him. 

He tied the tie around Xiao Zhan's eyes leaving him completely unknown to Yibo's next move and even to his own situation, Yibo checked the tightness by letting his pinky slither inside and taking out once he made sure it wasn't too tight. It was a sweet gesture, Xiao Zhan smiled.

Next, Yibo focused on his clothes. He unbottoned his dress shirt first then took off his jacket. "You're mine, right Zhan ge?"

Xiao Zhan opened his mouth to say yes but it came out as a loud moan as Yibo's cold fingers pinched one of his nipples. Yibo's hot breath lingered about Xiao Zhan's neck and ears, which burned with embarrassment. He always forgot how loud he was around Wang Yibo. Yibo's fingers crawled across Xiao Zhan's other nipple abusing it just as much while his other hand rubbed circles on Xiao Zhan's waist. It was torture how his partner could always make him feel multiple emotions all at once. "Of course you're mine. No one else gets to have you like I do."

"Yes." Xiao Zhan trailed and threw his head back as Yibo's hand travelled lower until it cupped his clothed hardness. "Fuck me, Bo ge. Take me, please."

"So good, so shameless for me." Yibo chuckled darkly, almost bitterly. His hands left his nipples swollen and grasped Xiao Zhan's backside, causing him to croak out a weak moan. His legs felt like jelly already. His dick being rubbed from the front and his ass being fondled from behind, the stimulation was too much. He tried so hard to keep the tears from spilling but as soon as it escaped the barriers of his eyes, the tie absorbed it. He was going to make a mess out of himself but the thought and reluctance left him as soon as Yibo pulled his pants and boxers down to his knees. He bit down on his lips hard as his dick came in contact with the cold air and touched the cool wood of the vanity desk. Yibo's hands parted his ass cheeks and Xiao Zhan felt him kneel behind his. His legs wobbled and his moaned, loudly when Yibo's finger found its way to his fluttering hole, teasing it not yet entering. "The truth is, no one can satisfy your greedy hole better than me. Isn't that right, Xiao Zhan?"

Xiao cried out and his arms gave away, causing him to fall flat on his elbows. "Please— I can't, Yibo please!"

"You'll always me mine, right Zhan ge?" Yibo breathed out against his hole, pecking it before letting go of his cheeks. Xiao Zhan gasped when Yibo rested his face against his ass, his hand fondling with the other cheek. He spoke up innocently, "Because I don't know, what if you leave me for someone better than me? What should I do to stop that from happening?"

"Fuck me. Please, stretch me out Yibo. Claim what's yours, I'll never go to anyone else. I can't.." Xiao Zhan spoke with great difficulty. "Ruin me for everyone else. Please."

Yibo licked up the curve of Xiao Zhan's ass, and bit down where it was most plum. "Zhan ge, I am in love with your ass. So soft and full, it's so good to fuck into. I want to destroy it so bad Zhan ge, so no one would ever look at it the same way without knowing I've fucked you so good. So that it can't get used to anyone else's dick other than mine. I want to wreck your hole until it recognises it's master, can I do that Zhan ge? Tell me, it's only me who can do that."

Xiao Zhan was already drooling, on the brink on madness. He felt he would explode of Yibo didn't put his dick inside him right this instead. He whined. "Only you, please Yibo. Please fuck me. I'm begging you. I'll do everything. Please please please."

Yibo kissed his ass one last time before pulling away, Xiao Zhan could feel the smile playing on Yibo's lips before he parted. He heard the sound of the drawer opening and then closing and then ripping of a packet. 

Without any warning, Yibo thrusted two lubed fingers inside Xiao Zhan's tight hole. Scissoring his fingers inside. He whined wanting Yibo's dick inside him already. Yibo planted a wet kiss on Xiao Zhan's mouth and mumbled. "Don't worry Zhan ge, I'm gonna fuck you so good today that you'll never need loosening up again ever in your life."

Xiao Zhan moaned softly between kisses, until Yibo's fingers rubbed against Xiao Zhan's prostate. His elbows gave out as well but Yibo didn't stop moving his fingers inside and out of Xiao Zhan's now swollen hole. Xiao Zhan lay on the wooden desk with his face pressed against the cold surface, drool all over his face now. He was a whimpering and moaning mess under Yibo's fingers. 

Yibo groaned and took the fingers out. "I can't wait any longer Zhan ge. Can I fuck you now, please?"

Xiao Zhan eagerly nodded his head. "P-Please Bo ge."

A satisfied hum came from behind of him, after a little fumbling Xiao Zhan felt the head of Yibo's cock pressing against his heat. He cried out in pleasure as soon as it breached his enterance, slowly but steadily. One of Yibo's hands guided his cock inside Xiao Zhan's opening while the other hand gripped his waist, tight. Yibo wasn't so loud while fucking unlike Xiao Zhan but he alway let him know that he was enjoying it just as much as him by these small gestures. It had become an addiction for Xiao Zhan. 

Xiao Zhan lost it when Yibo's dick nudged his prostate but it still wasn't completely inside him. Tears started spilling uncontrollably and wet the tie wrapped around his eyes, most of the tears escaped alongside his nose and fell on the wooden vanity desk. He sobbed without a care in the world, begging Wang Yibo shamelessly to just fuck him now. "Bo ge, Bo ge please. Please Bo ge, fuck me. Oh lord please fuck me Bo ge. I can't, I can't take it anymore. Take it out on me Yibo, faster, harder, more!"

Yibo's grip on Xiao Zhan's ass and waist increased and he groaned. "You look so beautiful like this Xiao Zhan and as if that pretty ass and face, wasn't enough that mouth on you, fuck."

Yibo slowly, tortuously dragging his cock out, only leaving the head inside Xiao Zhan's heat before thrusting in forcefully. If there was any sanity left in Xiao Zhan, it dissipated. He was sure his screams and moans could be heard from yards away but he didn't care. The whole world disappears when Yibo started thursting in and out of him, mercilessly just like how Xiao Zhan liked it. 

Yibo took off the tie that he used as a blindfold, the lights almost blinding Xiao Zhan but he didn't dare move his head from the wooden desk. Yibo roughly picked up Xiao Zhan's legs by locking his arms from under his knees, forcing him to straighen up against Yibo's bare chest. His cock still inside him. "Look at yourself ge, you look so beautiful like this. I never want to lose you."

Xiao Zhan looked at his reflection, he was filthy. His pants and boxers barely holding on to his feet his shirt crumbled up behind him revealing his pale front, his dick bobbed up and down leaking with precum and his pink nipples looked bruised and red but his face.. his face was a mess. His makeup all smeared, his lips a swollen mess and his eyes puffy and wet. Tears rolled down his face and his mouth agape. What made him lose control was Yibo's head peering from behind Xiao Zhan's neck, his expression focused and his forehead sweaty. His both arms held Xiao Zhan in the air and Xiao Zhan's arm snaked behind his own head to run his fingers in Yibo's blue hair. 

Xiao Zhan's vision was blurry because of the tears but he could see Yibo's dick disappearing inside him with an animalistic pace. This pushed him over the edge and he gasped. "Yibo, I'm close! More please!"

Yibo bit down on Xiao Zhan's shoulder, hitting his prostate again and again, driving him crazy with each thrust. Yibo was close too, Xiao Zhan could feel it in his irregular thrusts. He clenched down on him, throwing his head back. 

"Come for me, baobei." Yibo kissed Xiao Zhan's exposed neck and that's all it took to push him over the edge. Xiao Zhan came all over the desk and himself, cum leaking down and spoiling his pants but he was too fucked out to care. 

A few thrusts later, Yibo came inside Xiao Zhan biting even harder over one of the previous bite marks. 

Yibo stopped, his cock still inside Xiao Zhan's hole and kissed his tear stained cheeks. "You good, Zhan ge?"

Xiao Zhan didn't trust himself to speak so he weakly nodded his head. Yibo smiled at him and placed him carefully on the vanity desk, Yibo's cum leaking out of his used hole and mixing with his own cum on the desk. Yibo kissed his lips while buttoning Xiao Zhan's shirt up. 

Xiao Zhan came to his senses, not fully but slowly making sense of his surroundings. "Yibo, shouldn't be clean up first?"

Yibo grinned. "What's the point if they aren't going to smell sex off you? People need to know that if not specifically me, there is someone who can fuck your brains out so they need to back the fuck off."

He pulled up Xiao Zhan's boxers along with his pants, buttoning it on as well. He helped Xiao Zhan getting up from the desk and tucked his shirt in before dressing up himself while Xiao Zhan wore his jacket and sighed in the mirror, trying to fix as much as he could of his hair and face. Yibo cleaned their fluids off with a tissue and threw it in the dustbin, fixing his hair afterwards.

Xiao Zhan wrapped his arms around Yibo and his his face in the crook of his neck while Yibo ran his fingers through Xiao Zhan's hair. "Are you going to tell me who made you so angry today?"

Yibo kissed his cheek, "He's not worth it. You'll see him today when we're leaving though. I want to be there when he greets you goodbye, alright?"

"I don't even know who he is, Yibo." Xiao Zhan pouted against Yibo's neck, and Yibo rubbed his waist in soothing circles. 

"I do, so don't worry about it. I'll be there the whole time, okay?" He asked for affirmation and Xiao Zhan nodded his head. 

True to his word, Wang Yibo sticked around with him from the dressing room to outside the arena. 

People who hugged Xiao Zhan kept the conversation sort, a few of them even winked at Yibo behind him while a few disgruntled after letting go of him. Xiao Zhan blushed and glared at Yibo who seemed to enjoying it. 

"Well, did I meet that person?" Xiao Zhan asked once they were outside, his ears still burning red. 

Yibo smirked. "He probably knows now that you're my territory, Zhan ge. He wouldn't dare anymore."

Xiao Zhan shook his head as they both sat inside their drive for home. "Aiyah Wang Yibo, you need to do something about that jealousy of yours. It'll get us in trouble one day. Did you see how they looked at me?"

Yibo cuddled up to Xiao Zhan, planting kisses here and there. "Uh huh, now shut up Zhan ge. I'm tired."

Xiao Zhan smiled at his boyfriend and kissed his head. "I love you, Bo di."

"I love you too, Zhan ge."


End file.
